The Gem Sisters of Terraria! The Story of the Story
by ValentineandVasty
Summary: When the boss of the undead, Ocram thinks it is time for him to take over the land of Terraria, it is up the "Chosen one" to stop him. The only problem, The hero is twelve year old, Fen Littlewood. This is his story of how he grew up and defeated the aggressor, with the help of a "couple" of friends... Rated M for the upcoming story. and a few lemons! So enjoy...
1. The prolouge

I look at my grand children gathering at my feet, Ah... those children always make me smile, I think of what my wife and I have gone through these last 45 years... Hello, I am Fen Littlewood, I am a Fennec fox, male, about 161 Lbs, and 5'10. I have lived in the land of Terraria ever since I came squealing into this world, And am a proud father of a caring mother. Ah... the memories I have had in this grand world... In the 65 years I have been alive, I have seen it all; war, love, death, life, betrayal, taboo, magic, violence, corruption, purity, sheer cold, blistering heat, gore, and many other aspects of life. My Wife Ruby, her sisters, and my daughter, Agate L. Dillia.

"Grandpa Fen! Can tell us your story again!" I look at my Granddaughter Pyrite.

"Of course, you whippersnapper!" This comment always makes them laugh.

"Pyrite, do you always have to ask him that, we heard his story like, 20,000 times already, can you ask him not to for a change?" Pyrite looks at pearl with a glare and responds with a "No!" All Pyrite got back from him was a grunt.

"Is everything settled then? Alright, It all started 45 years ago...


	2. Chapter 1: Honeymoon Woahs!

I run into my brother, Hallow's room. He was asleep on his bed, I quickly run up to him and start poking him. " Hall, hall, hall, hall, hallow, hallow, hallow, HALLOW!" He bolts up and covers his large ears. " What the hell Fen?! What do you want?!" I take a step back and answer " Mom was calling you, Breakfast is ready, get down here now." I bolt down the stairs and run to my seat at the table. About another minuet later, Hallow comes down the stairs. " Hey! There's the lucky man!" I look at my sister willow in a curious manor. " Willow?" She looks at me and responds with a "What?" I ask the question that popped into my head upon the earlier statement. " Why is Hallow" Lucky"?" She responds with a laugh. She catches her breath and tells me. " You don't know!?" I look at her and shake my head. " He's getting married today!" I look at her and then at Hallow, Know is noticeable blushing. Then, our mom comes in with multiple plates of amazing looking breakfast items on them."Bonjor mes enfants!'' She places the largest plate in front of Hallow. ''Comment est l'homme de l'heure de faire aujourd'hui?'' Hallow smiles and responds with a simple ''Bien'' she kisses him on his cheek. ''Pourquoi anvons-nous parler dans notre langue maternelle a la masion?'' She looks at me and scolds me in some words that connot be repeted. Some times I think she takes our French heiratige to seriously. After breakfast, mother made Hallow shower, bursh out his fur, tidey up a bit more, and put on his tuxedo. When she saw him fully dressed she hugs him and exclaims ''Parfait!'' We get to the car in a hurry, noticing the time. We took off in our worn down car, wich is in desperate need of repair. When we arrived at The Church of La Fleur Blanche, The Church of The White Flower, Mother tied Hallow's bow tie and he looked at us. ''So, little bro, How do I look'' Willow and I look at eachother and respond ''Wonderful'' at the same time. He smiles at us and we enter the church. We take our seats as the organ plays its first note. The sound of said organs starts to fill the room as Garnet, the fine lady who is to marry my brother, slowly walks down the path way. I am quite excited at the time, given that the time was near. Suddenly, The best man bolts in, breathing heavily. ''The groom!'' Every one looks at him in shock. ''What!'' The best man smiles. ''He's just a bit nervous!'' Everyone sighs, most in anoyance. So the rest of the wedding went according to plan, and my mom was in tears. The wedding closed, and the honeymoon began, and the couple let me and Willow tag along. Hallow isn't a up tight fox, nor is her newly wedded wife. A while back, he bought a house, It's not the best, but it is fine to the two it was fine. '' Hey bro!'' I look up at Hallow. ''Yeah?'' He kisses Garnet again before asking his expectations for me and Hallow. ''Stay out of rooms for now, just stay here and watch T.V. For now until we are done.'' With those words he sets off to a room with Garnet. It was around thirty minuets in when I started to get bored. ''Willow?'' She looks at me while surfing the channels. ''I'm bored! I need somthing to do!'' She looks at me and smiles. ''Well, you can acctualy watch the t.v for a change.'' We share a laugh and return to what we were doing before the question. About a hour of silence, I start to hear some strange sounds coming from the room that hallow and Garnet went in. I tap Willow on the shoulder a couple of times and she looks down at me. ''Yes Fen?'' I look at her and ask my question. ''What's that sound?'' She is confused at first, but soon picks up on it. Hallow quickly looks down into her magizine and quickly responds. ''Nothing, just ignore it!'' I waited a bit, but the noise just kept going! I look up at Willow, which was reading a magzine. Smileing, I sneek right under her nose, and towards the sound. As I walked towards the door the sounds got louder, and I noticed that none of the doors have knobs. Slowly, I pushed open the door to see what was causing the sound. Though I ment to slightly push it open, I tripped and the door swung open. I shoot back up to see Hallow arched over Garnet, and they are both looking straight at me. ''…'' I couldn't say anything. ''Um... Hey, Bro... I thought you were watching T.V. With Willow.'' He sheepishly grins. ''Uh... I got bored... and I heard you two... and I got curious...'' Garnet opened her muzzle, but nothing came out. I slowly turn my head and look at Willow, which has now noticed my absense, and is now slowly walking up to me. She picks me up without a word. She turns around, and starts walking the other direction. Before she walked out of veiw, she stuck her head in and quickly said, ''Get door knobs tomarow!'' before she steped out. Willow sets me down and looks into my eyes. I look back into her's and ask, ''Willow? What were Hallow and Garnet doing?'' She looks away, sighs, and turns back. ''You see, When two foxes love eachother VERY much...''

* * *

**Hey! I am so sorry that it took me THIS LONG to get chapter one out! It won't take this long to get chapter two out! I promise! So I gotta go now, So see ya later! **


End file.
